


Concerning Dangers from Dissensions Between the Houses

by morethanpixels



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanpixels/pseuds/morethanpixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not for the best!”  Alexander hissed.  John wondered, not for the first time, if Alexander had been Sorted into the wrong House.  “Washington has his name and his titles and his land—he didn’t need to be named Champion!  Everyone could tell that his heart isn’t into it.  It’s just his stupid sense of duty—”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts!AU inspired by the Tumblr debate over how Hamilton would have been Sorted. (And, of course, inspired by Lin-Manuel Miranda.)
> 
> Title adapted from Federalist No. 6.

“I’m sure you would have performed wonderfully.” John said, as Alexander stormed his way out of the Great Hall. “But the Goblet chose Washington, and perhaps it’s for the best—”

“It’s not for the best!” Alexander hissed. John wondered, not for the first time, if Alexander had been Sorted into the wrong House. “Washington has his name and his titles and his land—he didn’t need to be named Champion! Everyone could tell that his heart isn’t into it. It’s just his stupid sense of duty—”

“Hamilton!” 

Alexander’s face settled into a mulish expression. He turned on his heel in a practiced swirl of robes.

“Hamilton,” Washington said, lowering his voice. “I need to speak to you in private.”

Alexander tilted his chin up, as Hercules and Lafayette pushed through the crowds. “There’s nothing you can say to me that you can’t say in front of my friends.”

For a second, the Head Boy looked like he would finally lose his temper with his young friend. But then Washington sighed, subsiding into exasperation. “Fine. You know that I didn’t want to be named Hogwarts Champion.”

“Then why did you put your name in? You knew that I wanted it. You even helped me take some N.E.W.T.s early.” Alexander said, rosy cheeks aflame. “Why help me, if you were going to swoop in anyway?”

“The Triwizard Tournament is not a game. People have died. You could die—”

“I am not afraid to die—”

“We need you alive!” Washington grasped Alexander by the shoulders and gave him a little shake. “We won’t be students much longer, and I need you alive.”

Alexander shoved Washington away from him. “If you ever lay hands on me again, I’ll . . . I’ll . . .” The wand trembled in his hand.

Washington straightened to his full height. “Go sleep it off. I expect you on time at the Training Grounds tomorrow. That’s an order from your Captain.” He stalked away before Alexander could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is this the beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning?” Angelica asked, as she wedged herself between Eliza and the mound of blankets that was James Madison.

“The score is 250 to 170 for Hufflepuff,” Eliza said, but her smug grin turned into a frown. “Alexander had a rough morning—”

Madison’s head popped up through an afghan. “He almost took Adams’ arm off, and Washington threatened to make him Seeker again.”

They all winced, remembering the Great Seeker Experiment, when an enamored Washington tried to employ Alexander’s small size and swift speed in that position. Alexander had no trouble catching the Snitch, but he had an even sharper ear for taunts from his schoolfellows. The final Gryffindor-Slytherin match of that year had to be suspended because he snatched the bat away from Tench Tilghman--to volley a Bludger at Sam Seabury. Hogwarts breathed a collective sigh of relief when Alexander was moved to Beater, where he could harass his opponents within the rules of the sport.

“Look out!” Angelica pushed Madison back into his blankets, shielding her fellow Ravenclaw as a Seeker banked right and swept over the stands. “Laurens is going to break his neck one of these days.”

Today was evidently not that day. With flick of the broom, Laurens looped behind the stands and reemerged with the fluttering Snitch. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindors, while Eliza joined the other Hufflepuffs in pelting the pitch with Jelly Slugs.

“Angelica! Eliza!” Alexander’s face lit up as he flew towards the stands. “Did you see how I almost knocked off Adams, that fat fu—”

“Fantastic match,” Angelica cut in, to spare her sister’s blushes at unsportsmanlike language. “Though I can’t tell whether you measure victory by points scored or wings clipped.”

“I could never dare to clip this Ravenclaw’s wings,” Alexander said, as he executed a bow with his broom. “Nor disturb the peaceful labors of this Hufflepuff. But, if you permit, I can escort you both to the Great Hall for refreshments.”

“Hamilton, you really are a host unto yourself, to woo all the ladies at the same time.”

“Jefferson,” Alexander said, voice flat. “I didn’t know you stirred from your books for Quidditch.”

“I wasn’t here for the match,” Jefferson said, before favoring Angelica with an exaggerated bow. “Fair enchantress, you promised to accompany me to Hogsmeade for a light repast.”

“Eliza,” Alexander said. “Do you want to go to brunch in Hogsmeade?”

“I would love to, Alexander,” Eliza said, turning a satirical eye towards Jefferson. “Why don’t we all go together?”

“Um…,” said Madison. A shaky hand emerged from the bundle of blankets, pointing towards the pitch.

“Hamilton!” Washington sat back, waiting on his broom as Hamilton muttered his apologies and flew back to his side.

“Daddy’s calling,” Jefferson said with a smirk. He offered his arms to both Schuyler sisters. “What do you say to some drinks first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! You're all so encouraging--I'll try to provide short, but more frequent updates
> 
> As you can see, I ultimately couldn't resist Gryffindor!Alexander. His Slytherin side can devise the most complex, self-sustaining financial system, but he just can't help responding to personal attacks. (There's a scene in the book where he shows up at a Democrat-Republican rally to shout at the protestors, gets hit in the head by rocks from the crowd, and then tries to challenge the entire political party to a duel.)


	3. Chapter 3

“Why can’t we stay in the Great Hall? You shouldn’t sneak food in here,” Alexander said, as he hastily brushed the crumbs from Lafayette’s croissant into a napkin. He was guilty of the occasional sandwich in the stacks, but that was different. Firstly, Necessity has no law, and a starving man— as Alexander was before his last Potions exam — has a Natural Right to eat in the Library. Secondly, a childhood in the tropics had taught him vigilance against vermin and mold. Thirdly, Alexander was a shameless teacher’s pet, and Madam Pince would let him get away with anything.

“The walls have ears,” Washington said. He spoke in aphorisms so often that Alexander wondered if he had a list copied down somewhere. “And what I have to discuss cannot be shared with our schoolfellows, much less our visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.”

“Your suspicion of the humorless Teutons is well-founded, but when have you been wronged my countrymen?” Lafayette asked, ever touchy about national honor.

Washington took a long moment to gather his thoughts, and Alexander suppressed the urge to cut in. As Quidditch Captain, Washington had no rival on the pitch, but he agonized over the obligatory speech before each game. By his Second Year, Alexander could stand it no longer and would sneak him drafts. Sometimes, as Washington urged their squad to victory and eternal glory, Hamilton would find himself moved by his own words. Yes, he was that good.

His patience, however, was somewhat lacking. “You invited us here to discuss your Tasks in the Triwizard Tournament, though such help is against protocol,” Alexander said. “I happen to know that you love protocol and don’t give a fig for the Triwizard Cup. Therefore, you have another reason for wanting to win.”

“Honor is it’s own reward,” John said. “You shouldn’t assume that everyone has ulterior motives.”

“Name one time I’ve been proven wrong.”

Lafayette could not never resist a challenge. “There was the time you avoided Washington in the baths, because you thought he wanted to slake his lust on your nubile as—”

“Yes, yes, enough about that,” Washington cut in. “What do you know about the Muggle politics in Europe?”

Alexander bit his lip. He didn’t know how much Washington had told the others.

“The squires of Mount Vernon,” and here, Washington visibly warmed with familial pride, “have always served as local magistrates in the Muggle world. For many years, we have heard stirrings about war on the Continent, though the wizarding world remains unaffected. But now it is rumored that the Continental powers have employed magic users at their front lines.”

“That can’t be true.” Lafayette shook his head. “I would have heard of it from my grandfather.”

Alexander dug through his book bag. “Nothing has been reported in the magical press, but Washington bought me some Muggle papers to translate. Look here, in the _Mercure de France_ : accounts of grey shadows tangling over the Rhine, accompanied by a sensation of bone-chilling cold in the watchers. And here, in the next issue: the story of a sudden crack in the earth on the fields of Verdun, which swallowed men and beasts alike.”

“But what does this have to do with the Triwizard Tournament?” John asked.

“I have received intelligence that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations each have a diplomatic purpose—to enlist British wizards and witches on their side of the war, by force if necessary. The Tournament allows them the run of Hogwarts, and the three Tasks will be their opportunity for shows of strength.” Washington straightened to his full height. “Which is why we _must_ win the Cup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In my headcanon:) Washington had the habit of referring to Alexander as "my boy," a paternal affectation that was alternately flattering and infuriating. During one of his bouts of insomnia in Third Year, Alexander binge-read about his namesake, the Muggle conqueror, and dwelled a bit too much on erastes and eromenos. Unfortunately, this was also when Washington went searching for Alexander's help with an essay on Goblin bank failures. The subsequent hide-and-seek offered much entertainment to the Gryffindor common room.
> 
> Alexander still thinks he was justified in protecting his virtue. It is a very nice virtue.


End file.
